Syringe Addiction
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Sora's drug addiction is tearing Riku and him apart. SoRiku Fanfiction! Review!


I never understood why people did it. In this day and age, people didn't have extra money to throw away, so I knew that wasn't it. I couldn't see any other reason. It was just stupid to do. I hated it with all my heart. I want to kill all the people who thought of it. Did they intend to ruin everyone else's life? But why? Was it fun?

If that was why they did it, they were sick bastards. I didn't think it was fun at all. I wanted to tear my heart out because of it. I cried myself to sleep because of it. Was this why they did it? Just to see people like me cry?

And I knew it happened again the moment I walked in to the room. The dense air gave it away, the tension and sweat. But I didn't hurry to see if it was true. I was afraid of what I would see. If he was even still alive. It was what I always feared.

"Just keep breathing." Was what I always said, but I never knew if it was for him or me. I just needed to get through this patch with him, right? But I wasn't sure if we could make it through this. It hurt me so bad; he hurt me so bad.

You're in here right, Sora?" There was no answer, there never was. And yet I always called out to him, hoping one day he would be able to walk in to the room and ask what's wrong. But by the way this was going, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I didn't find him long after. He was laying on the ground against the wall. There was a long ribbon tied tight just above his elbow, a syringe in his right hand; empty.

I kneeled down next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Sora. Sora! Wake up!" I shook him until his eyes slightly opened.

"Riku." A smile came across his face.

I lifted him up off the floor carefully. His body was limp and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. His breathing was shallow and his heart beat was barely noticeable. But all I could do was hope he would make it to the hospital alive.

Even though he did this so many times, I still loved him with all my heart. There was nothing that would stop me from caring about him, but this addiction of his was ruining our relationship. He had dropped out of college because he was spending all his money on drugs. He wasn't the Sora I used to know and I missed him terribly.

Once we reached the hospital the doctors immediately took Sora away. They said I wouldn't be able to see him until they stabilized him. But who knew how long that would take?

So as I waited I wrote a letter to my beloved.

_My Destined One,_

I have loved you with all my heart from the moment I first saw you. You are the most beautiful person to me. Your spirit used to be so pure, and that was what drew me to you. But now I can't tell who you are anymore, because you definitely aren't my beloved Sora anymore. And by the time you read this, I'll be gone from your life. I don't like seeing you like this, so helpless. I just hope you'll one day find happiness.

_The One You Have Forgotten_

After reading through my letter, I folded it up and sealed it with a kiss. I gave the letter to one of Sora's nurses and instructed her to give it to him when he was at a stable position. And then I left the hospital, along with Sora.

* * *

_"Ah! Riku! That's not fair!" Sora grumbled as he pouted, his bottom lip sticking out._

_ Riku couldn't help but laugh._

_ "But I love your pout. I can't help but beat you."_

_ "But still." Sora crossed his arms over his chest._

_ "I'm sorry." Riku leaned over and pressed his lips to Sora's in an apologetic kiss._

_ Sora responded quickly, kissing back with all he had. Their body molded together in the heat of passion. Their hands fumbled for each other, their blood boiled in ecstasy._

_ They broke apart with Riku whispering, "You smell good."_

_ Sora couldn't help but laugh…_

I had gotten so used to dreaming of him every night. Even though it had been three years since the last time I had seen him in person. Yet I couldn't get him out of my mind.

I stood up; realizing there was a knock at the door. I stumbled through my house towards the front door, still groggy from sleep.

I opened the door, immediately losing my breath. I rubbed my eyes not believing who was at my front door. He looked amazing, like the first day I met him. There were no dark bags under his eyes, no track marks, and he had the first genuine smile in years. "Sora?"

"I've come back for someone I forgot."


End file.
